


Лучшее лето Криса Эванса

by Percival Goyath (JoelVoice)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelVoice/pseuds/Percival%20Goyath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Июнь только начался, до его дня рождения оставалось почти две недели, а лето уже выходило волшебным.<br/>Крис встречает своего нового соседа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшее лето Криса Эванса

**Author's Note:**

> Легкие намеки на Крис/Себастиан в будущем.  
> Не отбечено!

Стены семейных коттеджей, крашеные изгороди, молодая и липкая июньская зелень, редкие прохожие – все сливалось, сплеталось в яркую ленту проносившегося мимо Садбери. Крис летел по Хадсон Роуд, жадно глотая свежий вечерний воздух, и гордо сжимал руль.

Июнь только начался, до его дня рождения оставалось почти две недели, а лето уже выходило волшебным. На своей скорости он не успевал замечать лица людей, но ему казалось, что все взгляды были непременно обращены на него и, конечно же, переполнены зависти. А как иначе? Под ним красовался новенький синий велосипед, подарок родителей на конец учебного года. Мощный, быстрый, с клевыми наворотами, белой звездой на раме и громким нахальным гудком. Грех такой не захотеть.

Криса в данный момент даже не пугал избыток внимания: у настоящего короля горы не должно быть страхов, а он ощущал себя именно королем. Пусть пялятся. Не останавливаться же ради такой чепухи, в самом деле. Особенно, когда успел так разогнаться и выжимал из педалей (продолжал выжимать!) еще.

На углу с Джули Роуд за ним увязались темнокожие близнецы Никсоны. Они раззявили свои большие толстогубые рты, как только завидели на горизонте новый велосипед. Они гоняли мяч на лужайке перед коттеджем, но когда Крис со свистом пронесся мимо, футбол был забыт во имя погони. Тот, что считался постарше – его звали Баз и отличался он от Майки только тем, что старательно прятал свои черные жесткие кудри под уродливой банданой - бежал впереди, фыркая от нехватки воздуха. Несмотря на это он продолжал горланить: «Дай покататься, Эванс! До конца улицы! Ну, хоть прокати нас, а? Меня и брата! Эванс, ты че, не слышишь? Не будь жопой!».

Крис, не оборачиваясь, показал им средний палец. В спину ударил приглушенный поток брани, за которую мама Никсон обязательно прополощет сыновьям рты. Но топот кроссовок прекратился. Крис отпустил руль, раскинул руки в стороны, старательно удерживая равновесие, и подставил улыбающееся лицо солнцу. Небо было по-летнему высоким и чистым. Одно единственное облачко, цеплявшееся за кроны вязов, напоминало кота.

Тем временем в голове у Криса настаивались грандиозные планы. Нужно было успеть съехать со всех холмов в округе и вычислить абсолютный максимум скорости, который сможет показать его двухколесный «конь». Прокатить вредную, но красивую Джози Бейкер: кто знает, может потом она бы согласилась поцеловать его за заброшенной мельницей, куда тайком бегали тискаться старшеклассники. Попробовать выменять у Скотта старые унылые выпуски Капитана Америки на круглую жвачку, которой тот умудрялся набивать карманы, а потом не кололся где. Обязательно искупаться и не раз. Устроить марафон всех предусмотрительно записанных на кассеты выпусков «Бивиса и Баттхеда» (если конечно получится отвоевать телевизор у Карли, защищавшей свое право смотреть «Бухту Доусона» с яростью драной бездомной кошки). Интересно, а можно каким-нибудь образом притащить телик на берег озера, чтобы смотреть, пока сохнешь? Надо будет спросить у Маки. Что еще? Ах да, Крис давно собирался попробовать свиснуть из музыкального магазинчика в соседнем Натике новую кассету Motley Crue. Планов было много, и один лучше прежнего – он даже не знал, за что схватиться в первую очередь.

Лето никогда не длилось вечно, а значит, нужно было успеть по максимуму.  

Когда дорога ушла вправо, и перед ним открылся вид на перекресток с Кантри Виллидж Лейн, Крис остановился, чтобы включить прицепленный к ремню джинсов плеер. Голова все еще пухла от задумок и восторга, сердце ухало в груди от того, что он уже проехал четыре мили, наматывая круги по улицам Садсбери. Проверив наличие кассеты, Крис захлопнул коробку и нажал на «Play».

Что произошло дальше, он так и не понял.

В одну секунду он начинал мычать «I’m your average ordinary everyday kid/Happy to do nothin’», собираясь натянуть болтающиеся на шее большие наушники на голову, а в следующую все мысли разом испарились. Будто кто-то лопнул воздушный шарик прямо у него в черепушке, и от размышлений остались только раскиданные повсюду цветные ошметки.

 На самом деле, его внимание внезапно привлек мальчишка, стоявший у ярко-оранжевого знака на переходе. Раньше он его никогда-никогда не видел. Прямо сто процентов. Крис, между прочим, входил в число учеников Линкольн-Садбери, которых по какой-то необъяснимой причине знала вся школа, а они в свою очередь худо-бедно знали всех остальных. Так что он честно попытался уловить что-то знакомое в позе, в шмотках, в коротких движениях, с которыми новенький оглядывался по сторонам и переминался с ноги на ногу. Даже в пушистом затылке. Но ничего не выходило. Нет, это было совершенно новое лицо в их скучном занюханном городке.

Ну, как уж лицо. Лицо-то как раз разглядеть не удалось: во-первых, далековато, во-вторых, незнакомец, как упрямый баран, никак не хотел смотреть в его сторону.

Остановившийся на несколько мгновений механизм в голове с тихим щелчком пришел в действие, тут же породив сотню вопросов. Сначала несколько простых, вроде: «Кто?», «Откуда?», «Как зовут?». За ними пошли уже более заковыристые, собиравшиеся из деталей, точно снежный ком: «Интересно, а он тоже будет в Линкольн-Садбери, или его будут возить в школу куда-то еще?», «Он точно здесь живет или, может, погостить приехал?». Первый вариант был предпочтительнее, потому что тогда они могли оказаться в одном классе. Ведь могли же?

Определить возраст незнакомца на глаз никак не получалось. По крайней мере, намного младше Криса он не выглядел. На полголовы ниже - это да, только вот руки и ноги у него были какие-то неестественно длинные, а у белых кроссовок, похоже, не по годам большой размер. Такое ощущение, что новенький набирал обороты в росте, но конечности пока опережали туловище. Из-за этого он весь казался не вросшим в самого себя, нелепым и забавно непропорциональным.

Было бы отлично, если бы они оказались одногодками. В его школу ходило не так много крутых ребят, и классы, в которых Крис оказывался без кого-то из своей компании, тянулись как холодные невкусные спагетти. К тому же, он хоть и дружил со Скарлетт и Маки, и еще двумя Крисами, и даже Тони, что был старше их всех на пару лет, новый подельник для выходок еще никому не мешал.

Не факт, конечно, что мальчишка окажется крутым, и они обязательно поладят, но можно же было помечтать.

Крис хмыкнул, представил, какой взрыв ожидает Линкольн-Садбери с появлением новенького. В городе, в котором все знают друг друга, это всегда самая вкусная и острая новость. Только что переехавший житель, а еще лучше семья воспринимается горожанами почти как второе пришествие. Дети, которые растут вместе, учатся вместе и знают друг друга вдоль и поперек, только и мечтают, что о новой жертве. Безумие, конечно, длится обычно не больше нескольких недель, после чего новобранец вступает в ряды «стариков», и весь ажиотаж постепенно сходит на «нет». И все-таки менее значительным событие от этого не становится.

Сам Крис никогда не пытался выделиться из общей массы и доказать, что он какой-то жутко особенный, поэтому на встречу с новеньким он среагировал вполне предсказуемо. Подогреваемый азартом и волнением перед неизвестностью, он снял велосипед с тормоза и покатил его вперед.

 - Эй! – набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, крикнул он, хотя уже успел подойти почти вплотную. Испугались они оба. Мальчишка вздрогнул и отскочил в сторону, оборачиваясь на неожиданный оклик, а Крис ударился ребрами о руль и, чертыхнувшись, попытался унять взбесившийся пульс.

 Что ж, по крайней мере, тайна просуществовала недолго: рожа у новенького была совершенно придурошная. Крис быстро окинул взглядом представившуюся картину.

Лицо мальчишки было все еще по-детски пухлым. Над широким лбом во все стороны торчал ворох темных волос, будто он с утра победил в кровопролитной битве против мамы и расчески. Глаза были огромными и синими, не такого оттенка, как у Криса - светлее и с примесью серого. Рот был тоже огромным, созданным для улыбок смеха, а зубы, проглядывавшие между раскрытыми от удивления красными губами, были крупными и квадратными, точно кукурузины.

Выглядел мальчишка в равной степени безумно и испуганно. Крису он понравился сразу.

\- Чего здесь стоишь? – решил попробовать он еще раз, когда стало понятно, что новенький может только хлопать длиннющими ресницами и пялиться на него с глупым рыбьим выражением на лице.

Мальчишка вышел из ступора и неловко пожал плечами, вцепившись пальцами в ремень болтавшейся на плече сумки. Крис попытался тайком ее рассмотреть, но та была какой-то скучной. Ничего особенного на ней не наблюдалось: ни нашивок, ни значков, ни брелков. Даром что нелепо большая, точно перешедший по наследству отцовский рабочий портфель.

\- _M-am rătăcit._

Занятый не таким уж и тайным осмотром имеющегося материала, Крис кивнул, а потом резко вскинул голову и ошарашено уставился на новенького. Это что сейчас было? Он не ослышался?

Несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот – тоже ведь не лучше аквариумной рыбки – он смог выдать только тупое:

\- Че ты сказал?

Новенький кисло поморщился. Похоже, тоже прокрутил в голове произнесенную им тарабарщину.

\- Прости. Я говорю, потерял дорогу.

\- Потерялся? – на автомате поправил его Крис.

\- А, _da_ , точно, «потерялся».

Ну и ну. Крис еле удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть.

Видимо его глаза начали нездорово блестеть, потому что мальчишка вдруг нахмурился и попытался незаметно сдать назад, еще сильнее сжимая руки на ремне.

Нет, ну а чего он хотел? Как иначе-то? Это ведь как Крису свезло прямо в первый день летних каникул! Сначала велосипед, теперь вот умудрился первым обнаружить новенького (по крайней мере, он рассчитывал, что нашел его первым и тогда ни с кем не придется делить триумф). А тот еще вдобавок и иностранцем оказался. С таким…клевым акцентом: слова у него выходили тягучими и какими-то ленивыми что ли, будто сопротивлялись изо всех сил и никак не хотели складываться на чужом языке. 

В груди у Криса закипел восторг похлеще, чем в тот раз, когда Джози взяла его за руку на последних школьных танцульках.

Да и как вообще девчонка могла с таким тягаться?

\- А куда тебе надо? – не стал мешкаться Крис. – Может я, это, ну, подскажу дорогу. Я здесь вроде как вырос.  

Мальчишка продолжал бросать недоверчивые взгляды на то, как его собеседник перекатывался с пятки на носок, вибрируя безудержной щенячьей энергией. Но, в конце концов, кивнул. То ли соглашаясь поделиться информацией, то ли чему-то своему. Черт их, забугорных, знает.

\- Я иду из… эм… как у вас «piscina»? Бассейн, _da_? Да? Домой. Это на Мидоубрук.

\- Чувак, - выдохнул Крис с благоговейным трепетом и почувствовал, как рот против воли растягивает дебильная улыбка. - Гонишь!

\- А? – непонимающе вздернул брови новенький.

\- Ну, как его, врешь, то есть.

Мальчишка обиженно поджал губы.

\- Я не вру.

\- Да не, это я просто, - махнул рукой Крис. - Выражение такое. Я тоже живу на Мидоубрук, вот и удивился. Как зовут-то?

\- Кого, меня?

\- Ну не меня же.

Новенький нервно сглотнул, скосив глаза в сторону.

Хьюстон, у нас проблема. Крис начинал чувствовать себя последним мудлом.

Судя по тому, каким мертвенно-белым становился и так бледный мальчишка, у их разговора глухонемых было два варианта исхода: либо новенький сейчас упадет в обморок, либо в ужасе побежит от Криса. Причем, скорее всего, не в ту сторону, а значит, обязательно потеряется.

Что хуже, пока было не понятно, но действовать нужно было незамедлительно.

Во-первых, собраться и постараться не усложнять задачу человеку с небезупречным знанием английского.

Во-вторых, прекратить саркасничать.

Крис поднял одну руку с руля, показав примирительно ладонь.

\- Эй, да все нормально. Я  редко разговариваю с…неместными. Не умею, похоже. Не обращай внимания. Я, это, спросил твое имя.

Складочка между бровями никуда не делась, но мальчишка немного расслабил плечи. Крис умел ценить маленькие победы.

\- Меня зовут Себастиан. И я местный.

\- Окей, отлично. Как скажешь. Я Кристофер. Не, блин, чувак, не Кристофер… -«Кристофер Робин, блин». Не надо глупые идеи иностранцу подкидывать, еще додумается его так называть. – Крис. Ты можешь звать меня Крис.

– Ладно… Крис. Приятно познакомиться.

– Ага, ладно, – согласился тот и задумчиво пожевал губу, переведя взгляд на Хадсон Роуд за спиной Себастиана.

На улице было приятно тихо, пустынно, но это был лишь вопрос времени. Скоро кто-нибудь появится на горизонте или устанет от торчания в четырех стенах и выйдет во двор, а потом увидит их… Крис вздрогнул, представив, как на мальчишку смотрят с тем же жадным взглядом, что и близнецы Никсоны на его велосипед. Нет, ни велосипедом, ни новеньким он не был готов делиться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не убедится, что это с ним Себастиан будет дружить.

Нужно было срочно проваливать.

– Слушай, до Мидоубрук полторы мили, а ты идешь не в ту сторону. У меня тут велик, - «Ну да, он ведь слепой и сам не видит. Отлично, чувак, так держать. Главное не разговаривать, как последний лузер», – я могу подвезти. Все равно домой собирался.

Если кто и гнал, так это Крис. Не собирался он домой: хотел доехать до центра, зайти в пиццерию, похвастаться перед мальчишками двухколесным подарком. Только их-то он видел каждый день на протяжении всего учебного года, а вот Себастиана до сегодняшнего дня еще не встречал. Не слышал его прикольный акцент, и шанса расспросить у него про…да про все на свете пока еще не было.

И упускать возможность он не планировал.

Новенький – Себастиан – мялся, разглядывая велосипед, и, похоже, не горел желанием ехать куда-то вместе. Что ж, вполне объяснимо: только что познакомились, да и то…это ведь Крис подкатил, начал разговаривать, спрашивать всякое. Мальчишка стоял себе, никого не трогал.

Даже если они были практически одного возраста и вряд ли сильно различались по силе, всегда существовала возможность, что Себастиан найдет себе приключений на задницу, если согласится на подобное предложение. Нужно было сделать так, чтобы он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Ничего лучшего в голову Криса не пришло:

\- Моя фамилия Эванс. Здесь куча народу знает мою маму. Если я напортачу чего или решу тебя побить, ей тут же донесут, и она превратит мою жизнь в ад, – он подумал и добавил, – честное скаутское. Давай, залезай. Мне надо успеть к ужину. Сегодня фрикадельки.

Слишком-то успокоенным новой информацией Себастиан не выглядел, но снова загадочно кивнул (то ли Крису, то ли самому себе). Потом удивительно плавно для такого непропорционального тела подошел и перекинул ногу через заднее колесо, устраиваясь на багажнике. Крис тоже кивнул и поспешил занять свое место.

Когда они тронулись, новенький ухватился руками за сидение, а не за него, и от этого стало совершенно иррационально обидно.

Не смотря на все Крисовы надежды, на обратном пути особенно разговорить Себастиана не удалось. Он ткнулся пару раз, получая односложные ответы: «Ты сюда насовсем приехал? – Ага», «А в школу будешь в Линкольн-Садбери ходить? – Наверное», «Комиксы-то любишь? – Чего люблю?», а потом тоже заткнулся. Что-то шло не так. Из свисающих с шеи больших наушников раздавалось тихое издевательское мурчание «Let it go» и электрогитары, но Крис концентрировался только на том, как показаться новенькому достаточно интересным, чтобы тот захотел проводить с ним время. Он привык к своим шумным беспардонным друзьям вроде Маки, который вел разговор как танк, сносивший все на своем пути. У них-то все сразу получилось. Пара общих вопросов, несколько дебильных подколок и, вот, та-дам, друзья до гроба. Другого способа налаживать контакт у него никогда и не было. А Себастиан вон даже элементарных прикосновений избегал: Крис чувствовал время от времени на особенно крутых склонах, как тот забывался и пытался прижаться лбом между его лопаток, чтобы закрыть лицо от ветра, но тут же дергался и отклонялся как можно дальше. Дурь какая. Серьезно. Он, что, думал, Крис собирается завести его куда-нибудь и за это побить? Крис же не монстр – нормальный обычный парень, его после уроков за драки никогда не оставляли.

Много за что бывало, но не за драки.

На развилке с Миллоу Роуд пришлось-таки снова заговорить, потому что Мидоубрук хоть и не была самой длинной улицей, но домов двадцать на ней насчитывалось. Крис почему-то сразу для себя решил, что Себастиан живет где-нибудь в начале, раз они до этого никогда не пересекались. Но нет, тот оглянулся по сторонам и махнул рукой, показывая, что нужно двигаться дальше.

– _А_ _ici_ _,_ \- спустя пару минут сказал он, и когда Крис сразу не среагировал на незнакомое слово, коротко хлопнул его по плечу. – Стой, это здесь.

Притормозили они там, где по левую сторону улицы, укрытый раскидистыми кронами лиственниц и дубов, прятался неприметный двухэтажный дом. Был он чуть меньше, чем «резиденция» Эвансов. Садбери был довольно популярным городом для жизни, и тут и там постоянно появлялись новенькие, отстроенные по последней моде коттеджи. Этот был не из их числа. Он, конечно, выглядел достаточно ухоженным, но мелочи выдавали его настоящий возраст. Как, например, выцветшая краска на стенах, которая приобретала свой настоящий желтый оттенок только в такую погоду, как сегодня, когда все утопало в серо-золотом кружеве солнечного света, проникающего сквозь ветви деревьев. Темно-зеленые ставни не так давно сменили, но вот черепица определенно пережила и дождь, и снег, и ураганный ветер, и кое-где зияла проплешинами. По правую сторону, судя по всему, когда-то был разбит сад, но сейчас это были всего лишь дикие заросли неприрученных кустов и высокой не стриженой травы. Там и здесь яркими пятнами проглядывали многолетние цветы, растущие сами по себе и не требующие никакого ухода. Чуть дальше, на крепкой ветке старого дуба тихо раскачивалась оставшаяся от прежних хозяев качель на дряхлых, истончившихся веревках.

Крис видел этот дом сотни раз. Если быть точным, он видел его как минимум каждое утро, отдергивая штору в своей спальне. Стоило повернуть голову чуть вправо, и вот уже появлялась его собственная ухоженная лужайка, мамин минивэн на подъезде к гаражу и брошенный у крыльца самокат Скотта.

Кажется, он попал в эпизод дурацкой «Сумеречной зоны». Таких совпадений в реальной жизни просто не бывало.

Себастиану его переживания близки не были. Буквально спустя пару секунд Крис почувствовал за спиной движение и когда обернулся, новенький уже стоял и переминался с ноги на ногу. Если это вообще было возможно, тот выглядел еще растрепаннее и безумнее чем раньше: из-под ремня джинсов выбилась футболка, волосы представляли собой живописную картину вороньего гнезда, щеки пошли красными пятнами, а дышал он загнанно и часто, будто всю дорогу сам крутил педали.

Крис расплылся в широченной улыбке.

\- _Это_ твой дом?

Новенький оглянулся на здание, будто успел засомневаться, туда ли они приехали, но плечами пожал.

\- Да.

Крис радостно ткнул пальцем в соседний коттедж.

\- Я живу вон там, так что мы вроде как соседи. Круто ведь? А вы когда приехали? Я и не заметил.

\- Вчера вечером. У нас мало вещей. Поэтому…эм…поэтому без грузовика. Привезли все на маминой машине.

\- А, ну вот шумиху-то никто и не развел. Иначе сегодня вся улица, включая мою маму, тащила бы вам еду и цветы в горшках.

Интересно, это так казалось, или от испуганного лица новенького снова отхлынула вся краска? Вот же чудной. Крис откашлялся и хмыкнул в кулак. Сам он тоже не особенно-то жаловал переполох и толпы народу.  

\- Да не нервничай, заставлю хотя бы маму сбавить обороты. Но имейте в виду, она все равно захочет с вами познакомиться.

\- Ладно, - сглотнул Себастиан и натянуто улыбнулся одним уголком губ. Его пальцы снова сжались на ремне. – Я пойду, _da_ _?_ Спасибо, что подвез.

Нет, нет, нет! Только не сейчас!

Крис судорожно начал хвататься за все идеи, как удержать новенького, чтобы в следующий раз увидеться не в начале следующего учебного года. Себастиан уже неловко махал рукой и собирался развернуться к дорожке перед домом, когда у Криса в голове, наконец, возникла мысль:

\- Стой!

Тот тут же замер с одной ногой в воздухе и смотрел на него, как олененок в свете фар. Крис смущенно потер шею.

\- У меня тринадцатого день рождения, мы устраиваем барбекю во дворе. Будет круто, если ты придешь. Если хочешь, можешь с семьей? Я имею в виду, мы и так пригласили кучу народу. Не то что бы я только поэтому вас позвал. Черт, ну ты понял, да?

Пробормотав что-то на своем тарабарском языке и покачав головой, будто это Крис  дитя гор и сказал что-то совершенно невообразимое, Себастиан полез в висящую на бедре сумку.  Внутри, как и снаружи, тоже ничего особо интересного не наблюдалось: толстая книжка коркой вниз, полотенце, аккуратно сложенные вещи, шлепки, бутылка воды. Неправильная сумка какая-то: почти пустая, по-девчачьи чистенькая, ничего лишнего.

Покопавшись пару секунд– ну, а сколько еще нужно при таком-то порядке – новенький извлек блокнот и ручку и протянул их Крису:

\- Запиши мне телефон.

\- Чей, мой?

– Ну не мой же, – впервые за время их знакомства расплылся в довольной кошачьей улыбке Себастиан. Крис, догнав, что к нему вернулась его собственная фраза, начал хохотать.

 Себастиану позволили уйти домой, когда в его блокноте появился новый телефонный номер, накарябанный ужасным размашистым подчерком. К моменту, когда за ним закрылась дверь, Крис уже на всех парах пересекал собственную лужайку с криками: «Маааам? Маааам! А ты знаешь что?!».

В самом деле, ведь что такое новый велосипед по сравнению с новым другом?

 


End file.
